Love Story
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Ella era una princesa pero él no era un príncipe. Muchas cosas los mantenían separados pero sus corazones estaban unidos. “Te amo y eso es todo lo que se”. Basado en Love Story de Taylor Swift. Edward/Bella. UA. TH.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no es mío. Tampoco la canción Love Story. Todo lo demás, me pertenece.

**Summary:** One-Shot; Ella era una princesa pero él no era un príncipe. Muchas cosas los mantenían separados pero sus corazones estaban unidos. "Te amo y eso es todo lo que se". Basado en Love Story de Taylor Swift. Edward/Bella. UA. TH.

* * *

**Love Story**

Los cuentos de hadas si existen.

_Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi. Cierro mis ojos y el recuerdo comienza…_

Era verano, de noche y estaba en _otra_ fiesta. Ser la princesa de Volterra definitivamente no era divertido. Yo y mis dos mejores amigas, las princesas Alice y Rosalie Hale, nos situamos cerca del gran balcón en el salón principal. Ellas hablaban de temas sin importancia mientras yo recorría el gran salón con la mirada perezosamente. Sentía que algo pasaría esta noche, pero no tenia idea de que.

—Es por aya —me susurro Alice al oído, y me apunto con su pequeño dedo una esquina donde estaba un grupo de muchachos reunidos.

—¿Qué? —pregunte. ¿Sabia ella que buscaba algo? Mire a la dirección donde Alice me dijo y mis ojos se encontraron con otros, otros de color verde.

El dueño de esos ojos me sonrío y yo no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. El era diferente y lo podía ver en esas esmeraldas que tenía en lugar de ojos; lo inspeccione: era alto, blanco muy blanco. Tenia el pelo de un color cobrizo extraño y estaba muy alborotado. Su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, en todos mis dieciséis años. Pero no solo su sonrisa, si no todo el era el hombre, no, el ser mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida.

Empezó a hacer camino entre la gente, con su mirada clavada en mi, cada vez se acercaba mas y mas. Cuando llego a estar a solo tres pasos de mi, me sonrío de nuevo.

—Hola soy Edward Cullen —se presento. Por dios, tenia la voz mas aterciopelada y dulce del mundo.

—Soy Bella Swan —dije yo, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, lo podía sentir.

—¡Aléjate de Isabella! —ordeno mi padre. Quien de la nada apareció _entre_ nosotros.

El retrocedió. Claro no iba a desobedecer al rey de Volterra. Me dio una mirada triste, retrocedió dos pasos y se dio la vuelta, caminando directamente a la salida.

Corrí a las escaleras y me quede llorando ahí, rogando que por favor no se fuera…

Alice y Rosalie no tardaron en encontrarme, se sentaron aun lado de mí y me abrazaron.

Alice pasó sus dedos por mi cabello una y otra vez mientras yo tenia mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rosalie. Cuando me logre calmar, les conté lo que había ocurrido.

—Esto me recuerda a una historia que mamá solía contarme cuando era mas pequeña —dijo Alice.

—¿Romeo y Julieta? —pregunto Rose.

—¡Si! —casi grito la pequeña de cabellos oscuros— se parece a tu vida, Bella. Solamente que entre Romeo y Julieta había mas conflictos y ellos al final se mueren… —miro al suelo.

—Si, se parece mucho a mi vida —hable sarcásticamente. Las tres reímos.

—Es una historia de amor —dijo Rose, y las tres suspiramos—, igual que la tuya —me sonrío.

—¿Pero por que no puedo estar con el? —pregunte, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, de nuevo.

—Es que el no es un príncipe, Bella —me dijo Rose.

—¡Tengo un plan! —chillo Alice— ¿no se pueden ver, cierto?

—Si… —tres lagrimas se salieron de mis ojos, Rose las limpio con su mano.

—¿Por qué no se ven a escondidas? —insinúo la chica de aspecto de un pequeño duende.

—¡Si! —animo Rose—, ¡será muy romántico! —las dos me miraron, esperando mi veredicto.

—¡Buena idea! —grite. Estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por estar con mi Edward, mi Romeo_._

Nos levantamos de las escaleras y nos dirigimos directamente a mi habitación, consientes de la plena fiesta que aun se estaba desarrollando en el gran salón. Cuando entramos en mi cuarto, rápidamente busque una hoja y una pluma. Le escribiría una carta a Edward:

«Edward Cullen:

Te veo mañana en el bosque a la hora del crepúsculo. Te estaré esperando amor mío. No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a verte.

- Tu Bella, Tu Julieta.»

En cuanto la acabe la metí a un sobre blanco y le di un beso. Mis amigas rieron de mi conducta de tonta enamorada y después Alice tomo la carta, la guardo en su bolso azul y se dispuso a ir a entregársela.

Media hora después ya estaba de regreso. Cuando entro a la habitaron traía la respiración agitada y venia sudando.

—¿Qué ocurrió Alice? —exigí saber.

No me respondió, pero siguió respirando con dificultad, jadeando. Se acerco tambaleando a la cama y Rose y yo tuvimos que ir a sostenerla. La llevamos casi cargando a la cama. Se acostó y con su mano empezó a buscar algo en su bolso azul. Incapaz de hablar, saco una carta y me la entrego. Esta venia en un sobre azul. Mi corazón se detuvo y la tome dudosa, la abrí rápidamente pero con delicadeza, para no romperla y leí con mucho cuidado:

«Mi querida Isabella:

Oh mi gran amor ya ansío el día de mañana. Te veré frente al gran lago, en el bosque a la hora del crepúsculo, como tú señalaste.

Edward Cullen, tu Romeo.»

Cuando termine de leer estas líneas, que me habían llevado volando a la novena nube, me puse a dar brinquitos y gritos de felicidad por todo el cuarto (al estilo Alice Hale).

Cuando en mi recorrido de brincos pase por aun lado de Rosalie, me quito el papel y lo leyó. Cuando termino grito y me abrazo. Alice que ya respiraba normalmente y fue la ultima en leer esa poesía; no brinco ni grito como yo esperaba, simplemente me sonrío satisfecha.

—Valió la pena el susto —dijo.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Rose.

—No venia así de agitada nomás por que si, tu padre casi me atrapa de infraganti –dijo Alice—, pero valió la pena —me sonrío.

—Muchísimas gracias Alice, te debo otra. Ahora… ¿Chicas… me pueden ayudar a ver que me pondré mañana? Quiero verme bonita para Edward… —les pedí, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¡Si! —gritaron al uní-sonido.

Inspeccionamos mi armario, indecisas por ver que me pondría. Al fin nos decidimos por un vestido blanco largo y con vuelo, con un escote no muy pronunciado, bonito y sencillo.

Nos acostamos a dormir, —ellas casi todos los días que quedaban a dormir con nosotros, sus padres también eran reyes y por lo tanto nosotras nos conocíamos desde pequeñas— y a la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos temprano y ellas se dedicaron a convertirme en una princesa _de verdad_: me acomodaron mi pelo que quedo un poco mas rizado que de costumbre, y me pusieron una pequeña capa de maquillaje, nada exagerado. Me puse mi vestido blanco y listo.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron muy lentamente, pero pasaron. Cuando se acercaba la hora del crepúsculo mis amigas me dieron un último retoque y me acompañaron a las afueras del castillo. Me desearon suerte y yo emprendí camino al bosque.

Entre mas me acercaba al lago —que estaba en una de las partes mas profundas del bosque— mas silencio escuchaba. Cuando llegue, lo vi sentado en una roca, mirando al horizonte.

Sonreí para mis adentros y me acerque. Estaba sentado en la gran piedra que estaba en la orilla del lago. Cuando logre subirme a esta, me senté aun lado de el y entonces me miro.

Sonrío y me tomo de la mano, la beso y la entrelazo con la suya. Yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y vimos juntos el crepúsculo.

—Nuestro primer crepúsculo juntos —dijo, mirándome tiernamente.

—El primero de miles —rectifique a su afirmación. Su sonrisa se ensancho.

—Cierra los ojos, amada mía —me pidió— escapemos de esta ciudad un momento…

Lo obedecí y el también cerro los ojos. Nos quedamos sobre esa roca, en la oscuridad de la noche que solamente era alumbrada por la hermosa luna llena. En ese momento solo existíamos el y yo. Entre en un mundo donde nada nos impedía estar juntos.

Pero como un cuento de hadas en el que el plazo de magia se acaba, escuche galopes de caballos y personas gritando mi nombre: me estaban buscando.

Suspire y entonces abrí los ojos, rompiendo esa burbuja que nos mantenía alejados de la realidad.

Edward se bajo de la roca y me ayudo a bajarme tomándome de la cintura; cuando mis pies tocaron el piso, ahí dejo sus manos y me miro fijamente.

—Edward, llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos… —le pedí.

—Mañana mi amor, te veré en el gran jardín oeste de tu palacio, el que casi siempre esta vacío —me prometió— a la misma hora.

—Yo te estaré esperando, todo lo que hay que hacer es correr —le sonreí—, tu serás el príncipe y yo seré _tu_ princesa.

Río, me tomo de las manos y se acerco lentamente a mi rostro. Yo me pare de puntitas y entonces nuestros labios se juntaron, en un dulce y tierno beso.

—Corre, te llaman —me dijo.

Lo mire por última vez ese día y corrí en dirección al castillo. Por suerte nadie me alcazo a ver y entre a mi habitación a hurtadillas, cerré la puerta con cuidado y cuando encare la habitación, dos personas muy molestas estaban sentadas en mi cama.

—¡Tardaste una eternidad! —reprocho la chica de cabellos oscuros.

—Intentamos detenerlos, pero se dieron cuenta de tu ausencia y te mandaron buscar por todo el pueblo, lo sentimos —dijo Rose.

—No importa, todo valió la pena —les sonreí. En un estado de transe camine hacia mi cama y me deje caer sobre ella con una sonrisa de tonta en la cara y suspire.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —exigió saber Alice.

Les platique todo, desde cuando me senté en la gran roca hasta cuando venia corriendo por el bosque y me tropéese con la raíz de un árbol. Cuando escucharon la parte del beso, se pusieron a gritar y me abrazaron.

* * *

Amaneció soleado, hoy será sin duda alguna un día hermoso.

_15 minutos antes del crepúsculo._

Salí al jardín oeste, y como el me lo prometió estaba ahí, con un traje negro. Se veía extremadamente guapo. Yo llevaba un vestido rosa suave, hasta la rodilla con vuelto.

Cuando me miro, sonrío.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella —dijo, tomo mi mano y la beso. Como ayer.

Yo me sonroje y mire al piso. Con su dedo índice tomo mi barbilla y alzo mi rostro para que lo mirara, el se acerco lentamente y poso sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Después me abrazo y yo puse mi mejilla contra su corazón.

—¿Sabes que estamos muertos si alguien se entera de esto? —pregunto, con un tono de humor en la voz.

—Tranquilo —dije, aun abrazándolo— cierra lo ojos, escapemos de la ciudad un momento…

Río y cerro los ojos. Nos mantuvimos así un tiempo. Después nos tambaleamos y caímos al piso, yo quede sobre el, muy, muy cerca. Reímos.

—Aléjate de Isabella —gruño mi padre. Alce la vista y estaba en con cuatro hombres.

Sentí como alguien me levantaba del pecho de Edward, era uno de los guardias de mi papá.

Cuando levante la cabeza, otra tenia agarrado a Edward de los brazos y el tenia cara de dolor, lo estaba lastimando.

—¡Noo! –Grite, con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor no te vallas… no se lo lleven —rogué.

Pero todo fue en vano, por que me llevaron casi arrastrando hacía el castillo y me encerraron en mi habitación. Corrí al balcón y grite:

—¡Edward, tu eres todo para mi! —y de mis ojos se derramaron las lagrimas que tanto estaba conteniendo.

Poco después, se escucho que cerraron la puerta y llegaron corriendo al balcón —donde yo estaba tirada en el piso— Alice y Rosalie, se sentaron aun lado de mí y me abrazaron.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Rose, cuando logre disminuir los sollozos y salían pocas lagrimas de mi ojos.

—Nos vimos en el jardín, como el prometió…pero mi padre nos encontró y se lo llevaron —llore, llore como nunca en mi vida había llorado.

—Oww, querida —me abrazo Alice, Rose se nos unió y cuando logre tranquilizarme, me ayudaron a levantarme y nos metimos a mi habitación. Me acosté y cuando estaba conciliando el sueño, alguien toco la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto mi madre.

—Cla-claro —dije. Aun traía uno que otro sollozo en mi pecho.

Mi madre entro y nos encontró acostadas a las tres, casi dormidas.

—Mis niñas, ¿me darían un minuto a solas con Bella? —pidió.

—Claro —dijeron las dos somnolientas, y se dispusieron a salir. Me quede sola en esa gran habitaron con Renée.

—Cariño —se acerco y se sentó al pie de mi cama— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Tu padre esta muy molesto…

—Es que mamá, yo lo quiero, el es todo para mi —dije, de manera triste.

—No, no es así. No te quería decir esto de esta manera, pero no me queda otra opción: tú te vas a casar con el príncipe Mike…

—¿Qué? —grite— ¡yo no me voy a casar con alguien que ustedes elijan! ¡Yo me casare con quien yo escoja!

—Cariño, es que…

—Es que nada mamá —la interrumpí— las cosas han cambiado y a mi nadie me va a decir con quien casarme. Ahora si me permites, quiero dormir —y como toda una niña pequeña e inmadura me tape con mi edredón. Escuche los pasos de mi madre saliendo de mi cuarto y otros mas ligeros entrando.

—Alice…Rose… ellos quieren que me case con alguien quien no quiero… —dije, sollozando. Ellas me abrazaron. Encontré consuelo y cuando me calme busque hojas y una pluma.

—¿Qué haces? –pregunto Rose.

—Le escribiré una carta… Alice ¿podrías ir a dársela? —le rogué.

—Hoy no querida, son las once de la noche ya. Pero mañana —me sonrío. Y le devolví mi sonrisa más convincente que pude. Encontré lo que buscaban y me dispuse a escribir la carta mientras mis dos mejores amigas ya se habían entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.

«Edward Cullen

Por favor, llévame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos. Sálvame, ellos tratan de decirme como sentirme. Este amor es difícil, lo se, pero es real. No tengas miedo, lo haremos fuera de este lío.

Recuerda: tú serás el príncipe y yo seré tu princesa.

- Isabella, tu Isabella.»

Metí la carta en un sobre y la selle con un beso.

Al día siguiente Alice la llevo, pero regreso con las manos vacías, me dijo que lo alcanzo cuando estaba subiendo a una carroza y no le dio tiempo de decir nada y por lo tanto, no le dio tiempo hacer una contestación.

* * *

Los días pasaban y aun no sabía nada de Edward. Exactamente hoy se cumplían quince días desde que Alice le entrego la carta. Me estaba cansando de esperar, me preguntaba si acaso volverá… mi fe en el se esta desvaneciendo… no sabia que pensar. ¿Esto esta en mi cabeza? Seguía esperando por el, pero nunca llega. Edward sálvame, me he sentido tan sola...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave toque a mi puerta. Me levante y la abrí, llevándome una gran sorpresa: _el_ se arrodillo en el suelo, saco un anillo de su taje negro y dijo…

—Cásate conmigo Isabella, nunca tendrás que estar sola. Yo te amo y eso es todo lo que se. Hable con tu padre, ve y escoge un vestido blanco. Solo di…

—Si —le conteste. Me puso el hermoso anillo sobre mi dedo, se levando y entonces poso una vez más sus suaves labios sobre los míos. El puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y yo las mías alrededor de su cuello. Una mano mía viajo hacia su nunca y lo atraje mas ami. Sonrío contra mis labios y se separo delicadamente de mí, juntando nuestras frentes y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—Te amo —susurre— y esta es nuestra historia de amor.

_Ambos éramos jóvenes la primera vez que te vi… _

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy empalagoso? ¡Eso pretendí!

Espero que les haya gustado, en cuanto escuche esta canción la idea me vino a la mente y no me dejaba en paz hasta que la escribí. Si la quieres escuchar, esta en mi profile.

Si les gusto este One-Shot marque el botoncito verde, y si no les gusto ¡también! Ya saben que cualquier critica, consejo, advertencia, amenaza etc. las recibo con los brazos abiertos. Un beso y espero sus opiniones :B

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
